


Lo que más se atesora

by Cydalima



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Het, Romance, Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert atesoraba muchos momentos, en especial aquellos que compartía con Eli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que más se atesora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bernabeon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bernabeon).



> Feliz cumpleaños.

Desde que ha dejado de ser una nación Gilbert usa su tiempo libre para hacer muchas cosas, como leer, jugar video juegos o intentar que Ludwig se relaje, algo que no siempre logra. Cuando su hermano está demasiado ocupado con cosas serias, momentos en los que Gilbert sabe que no debe interrumpirle, se dedica visitar —molestar en realidad— a algunas personas. A veces sale con Francis y Antonio, van a algún bar —o a veces es en casa de alguno de los dos—, recuerdan los viejos tiempos y, en ocasiones, se emborrachan tanto que pierden el conocimiento hasta el día siguiente.

Otras veces va con Feliciano, porque el menor de los Italia es muy lindo con él y siempre lo recibe con los brazos abiertos y una linda sonrisa que es bastante contagiosa. Aunque estar en su casa signifique tener que soportar las quejas de Romano por su inesperada presencia; afortunadamente Gilbert sabe cómo ignorarle —no como Antonio; hay veces en las que Gilbert se pregunta hasta dónde llega el masoquismo de su amigo español— e Italia del Sur termina cesando sus lloriqueos y ofreciéndole un poco más de pasta, “porque eres capaz de decir que soy un mal anfitrión, idiota”.

Cuando tiene ganas de divertirse, visita a Roderich. Le gusta ver cómo la expresión tranquila de su rostro cambia por una de fastidio mal disimulado cuando lo ve en la puerta de su casa. Es bastante gracioso cuando frunce el ceño y pregunta qué hace ahí, a lo que él suele responder: “estaba aburrido”. Es especialmente divertido que, a pesar de ello, Austria se haga a un lado y le deje entrar en su casa. Gilbert disfruta molestarlo mientras toca el piano, interrumpiéndolo en ocasiones, y cuando siente que ha molestado suficiente, deja de hacerlo para escuchar las melodías que Austria interpreta. Jamás lo dirá —eso no sería nada genial—, pero la música de Roderich lo tranquiliza y le hace sonreír en más de una ocasión.

Sin embargo, son los días en los que visita a Elizabeta cuando Gilbert disfruta más su tiempo libre. Al principio ella se extraña al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con él, pero en seguida le sonríe amablemente y le deja entrar. Cuando es un día caluroso, le ofrece un vaso con agua y hielos; mas, cuando hace frío, Eli le ofrece un poco de bikavér, para entrar en calor. Hay veces en las que hablan de épocas pasadas: en ocasiones de los momentos graciosos —en especial los de su infancia—, otras, de los momentos dolorosos y a veces hasta hablan de los momentos significativos que ha habido entre ambos.

No siempre, aunque sí en varias ocasiones, Gilbert toma la mano de Eli mientras hablan, y ella se sonroja por unos segundos antes de continuar hablando con normalidad. Hay sonrisas coquetas y miradas sugerentes que aparecen de vez en cuando, pero la mayoría de las veces las ignoran y cambian de posición o ella le ofrece algo para comer. Y como es de esperarse, siempre discuten; dicen cosas de las que se arrepienten de inmediato. Hay minutos tensos de silencio que se prolongan y que les parecen interminables, pero siempre hay una reconciliación.

Y horas más tarde, al momento de irse, pues Gilbert nunca se queda en casa de Hungría por respeto a ella, él le sonríe y dice alguna broma con el fin de hacerla enfadar. A veces lo logra, a veces no. Hay días en los que se despide diciéndole adiós con la mano mientras se aleja, otros en los que se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla; y otros más, cuando se siente especialmente valiente, en los que le roba un beso antes de huir, perseguido por una Hungría molesta y sonrojada que le lanza sartenes a diestra y siniestra.

Definitivamente son todos esos momentos los que Gilbert atesora más, mucho más que salir de fiesta con sus amigos, molestar a Austria o beber un gran tarro de la mejor cerveza. Por eso siempre visita a Hungría, aunque en más de una ocasión eso signifique regresar a casa con un ojo morado, y si tiene mala suerte, ir a parar al hospital.


End file.
